Not so Perfect
by Pinklebabe
Summary: Mia seems to have the perfect life with her and Michael in many of the stories, so I am changing it up a little, what if their relationship didn't work out?


Mia-

I'm alone crying in my room again, this seems to be happening a lot lately. Everyone thinks my life is so perfect because I'm a princess, but they don't know anything. The list of things wrong with my life is endless. Here's the top three right now.

1) I barely see Michael anymore, our schedules are totally opposite, giving me a mental break down, he is the only thing that makes me happy.

2) Her grades were falling. Even though her mom was now married to her Algebra teacher and she still was failing.

3) Grandmere, enough said.

I am so crushed about this Michael thing, we haven't talked in two days, and I haven't seen him in over two weeks. He goes to school at night now because his classes got rearranged and he works weekends, hence we never see one another. I love him so much, and I really hope he still feels the same way. I get the impression he doesn't when we are apart, but when we're together he seems to be more in love with me than I am with him. I hate the insecurities I get, why can't I know we are in love? Why do I always worry? I need to just have fun with this relationship and enjoy it, but all I do is worry.

I get Michael to think I am mad all the time when we are apart because I seem all quiet on the phone when he finally does call. I guess it is usually because I wonder if he could've tried harder to talk to me; I can't just be happy he called, when really all I do is miss him so much, but then I come off like a bitch. I wish he would realize he is the best thing in my life and that I can't live with out him.

My mom is thinking I am crazy and really wants him to call me because she says I get cranky when we don't talk. I think I am becoming too dependent on him; I am sure right now he is at work he is joking around with his friends, not even thinking of me and all I want to do is curl in a ball until I can see him again.

I am beginning to wonder if I have fallen in love to early in my life, I mean, I am only 15 and he will be 19 in a matter of weeks. This looks really bad on his part, but we're in love, right? So it doesn't matter. I got to go, moms calling me for dinner.

Well, I ate and Rocky spit up on me, which made me bust out in tears, I really must be PMSing, because everything is making me cry. I am now on my computer waiting for Michael to call, it's eleven pm, he gets off work at the movies right now. We really need to talk, I have to tell him something. Oh, I probably didn't tell you, Michael works at Regal Cinemas now; he's recently been promoted to supervisor. I am so proud of him, but I hate him working as well because we see each other even less, the only awesome part is Michael and I get to go see free movies.

I look down at the clock and it says 11:03 p.m, oh my gosh! Time is going by so slow, everything is against me, I really just want to talk to him, I am whining too much aren't I? I just need to get him out of my head, anything will do.

Mia puts her I-pod to her Greenday songs and begins to rock out, finally eleviating her mind of Michael. Around one a.m her cell phone rings, she jumps straight up out of her chair and dives for the phone, but then lets it ring two more times once she realizes its Michael and makes him wait. Finally she picks up and a smile comes to her face at the sound of his voice, but then she feels a deep regret in the pit of her stomach, tonight is the night, she says to her self.

"Hello?" she says questioningly as though she doesn't know it's him.

"Mia, how are you?" he ask caringly.

"Ok," she says.

"Why just ok? You don't sound okay. What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern for his baby.

"I—you know what, don't worry about it," she says, too scared to tell him how she feels.

"Mia, sweetheart, I _am_ worrying about it, you sound so sad, what's wrong?" he seems to be pleading now, the worry showing in his voice.

"Michael, I—can you come over? I mean I would go there, but since I'm not aloud anymore..." You may be wondering why I can't go to Michael's anymore, even if I just wanted to see Lilly I still can't go, well I will tell you, it is all because of Grandmere. She was telling my dad how inappropriate it was for me to be there while Michael and I are dating and that all he wants to do is get in my pants, which is a total lie, I hate her.

"Yeah sweetie, I will be right there, I love you," as he says that Mia hangs up the phone.

Michael rushed over to Mia's house, why didn't she tell him she loved him before she hung up? She never did that. What did he do wrong? Is she mad at him? Millions of questions flooded his head as to what could be wrong with her. He didn't want to lose her, she was his everything, his life, yet he had this horrible feeling, and he was worried.

He climbed the fire escape to her window and knocked. It was freezing outside and he was beginning to notice the cold as he waited for her to open the window.

"Mia," he whispered, and kissed her lips gently after he had climbed through her window. Her room was warm, but Michael seemed to feel cold still.

"Michael, I know I seem to be acting dramatic, but I have reason," Mia stumbled, she couldn't seem to find the words to tell him, her eyes were averting his gaze and he squeezed her hands.

"Mia, what's going on please tell me, everything will be okay, I know it," he said, his voice almost pleading to know.

"Michael, I—I think we need a break," she said it really fast so that she could get it over with.

He stood there stunned, he knew this was what was going to happen, he felt it in his gut the whole way here, his eyes filled with tears as he choked out a "why?"

"Michael, I don't want to hurt you," she said, her tears falling freely.

"HURT ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID?!" he yelled, he was angry, hurt, sad, all these emotions flowing through him, he couldn't control himself.

"Michael, I love you, I really do, but I can't take us not seeing each other every two weeks for an hour. It hurts me knowing you are here, but I can't be with you, I feel like I just need to not worry about us, I need some time to myself that's not spent wondering about you and how you are, besides, I am too young to be in love, our age difference is big right now, we have totally different lifestyles" she said, sniffling, she had crushed his heart. Mia had never seen Michael cry before, yeah he wasn't bawling, but the drops of his tears that slid their way down his cheeks every now and then broke her heart. What was she doing? She couldn't break up with the love of her life.Don't talk yourself out of this Mia, she thought to her self, it's for the better, you are just getting hurt this way.

"Mia, I know we have opposite schedules, I know we barely see each other, it hurts me too, I miss you so much sweetheart, all the time, and i don't care about you being younger, you are my lifestyle. I need you, if we end this I will have nothing to wake up for in the morning, you are my one true love," he stared at Mia, but she was looking at the ceiling, with that Michael opened the window up and began to climb out, he had lost all hope when she didn't respond.

"If this is what you want, fine go ahead, but realize you are hurting us more than helping, we have been together almost a year and a half and you are throwing it all away," then he turned around and climbed down the fire escape. Mia closed the window and then fell on her bed, screaming into her pillow. This break up was supposed to make things better, how come they felt worse. She began to wish he wouldn't have let her let him go, she began to wish he hadn't of given up on her, but she knew she did this to herself, and it was too much for her to take.

A/N- I will keep writing, just kind of wanted to see what people thought before I finished posting. Thanks to all my reviewers on my last story, I kept them in mind as I wrote this one. This is a preview for next chapter.

_**10 Years Later**_

_Mia was unpacking her things into her new apartment in New York, she had just recently finished college and was beginning her career as a journalist for a local paper. It was a good start to her life; she wished it could stay that way, but all good things eventually come to an end. _

_She pulled out a picture of her and Michael that had been long stowed away, they looked so happy. She hadn't seen him since they had broken up, been her and Lilly stopped talking, her life was more independent now and she was back to being invisible. _


End file.
